Oh, Cowboy
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: In Texas, Lucas could go outside and ride his horse to blow off steam. In New York though, there's a lot easier way to get in trouble. He's survived this long, but with his issues at home rising, Lucas suddenly finds himself in jail after a fight, along with Riley. How will they get out of this mess? Slight Rucas. Warning: slight mentions of abuse.


**Oh, Cowboy**

 **A/N: First, I'd like to thank Silver345 for inadvertently giving me the inspiration for this story and allowing me to join her Cowboy Committee.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World. Just the plot in here. 3**

 **Summary: _I_** _n Texas, Lucas could go outside and ride his horse to blow off steam. In New York though, there's a lot easier way to get in trouble. He's survived this long, but with his issues at home rising, Lucas suddenly finds himself in jail after a fight, along with Riley. How will they get out of this mess? Slight Rucas. Warning: slight mentions of abuse._

 ** _Ages:_**

 ** _Riley: 15_**

 ** _Lucas: 16_  
**

 **Lucas's POV (Summer, 2017)**

"Get outta here, boy!" My so-called dad slurred, aimlessly throwing a whiskey bottle towards me. He didn't have to ask me twice when the bottle shatter above my head, glass raining down over me. I took off out the front door and down the dark street.

After running angrily for about a block I heard someone call out my name in a familiar voice. I turned around just in time to see Riley racing towards me. I felt my lips turn upwards as she grabbed my hand early.

"Hey, Lucas," she greeted, smiling brightly at me.

"Hey."

She sensed that I was upset and she didn't say much else as we walked. I clenched and unclenched my fists as we walked. We passed two guys on our way and the decided to comment on my girlfriend.

"Hey, girl, you gotta nice ass on you. You taken?" I heard some guy yell with his friend. They both started cackling.

Now, Riley was dressed in ripped shorts and a tight tank top, but it was summer for Pete's sake. Without think I worked around and punched the guy in the side of the face.

"Have some respect," I growled dangerously. He tried to punch me in the stomach, but I grabbed his hand and kicked him. People were beginning to gather around us. By now, his little friend had joined in too, giving me what I sure was going to be a black eye.

Mr. Perfect my —

Riley was standing next to me, looking panicked. She suddenly jumped on the friend's back, her fingers intwined around his neck. He gasped and rammed her against the wall with his back. I tried to get to her, but the first guy had me pretty preoccupied.

I heard signs wailing in the distance. Crap. I was going to yell to Riley to get out of there, but she already had evidence of a fight on her, including a deep bruise on her face. The cops handcuffed me and her and shoved us roughly into the back of the same cop car. She looked at me, wide-eyed.

"Did I just get arrested?" She asked quietly. I nodded and she started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I demanded in a puzzled tone.

"My dad is going to kill me."

 **OoOoOoO**

We were both carelessly pushed into a cell after being led out of the car. Riley stood close to me and I protectively made sure I was between her and Officer Williams. I didn't trust him one bit. The cop had to be over six feet tall, with a bushy, salt and pepper mustache. He was almost bald on his head and he reeked of stale cigarette smoke.

"This is it," Riley mumbled to herself. "This is where I die."

"Come on, Riles. Your dad'll come, bail you out and ground you for maybe just two weeks," I tried to reassure her. "The two weeks will be over before you know it."

"And what about you?" She asked softly.

"I'll be out tomorrow," I whispered softly. My dad wouldn't come. I knew that. Riley gave me a sad, but determined look.

"I'm not leaving you in here," She said defiantly. Before I could even think to respond, Cop Williams appeared.

"Bail for Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar."

My head snapped up when he said my name. Who bailed me out?

I followed Riley out the door and saw Mr. Matthews standing there, talking to another, younger cop.

"There both my children," I heard him state, making me smile.

And I knew right then that he would work this into a lecture tomorrow.

 **Do it for Johnny y'all,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


End file.
